Solution
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Eve/Will; Alternative ending to Episode Four] Will has a different solution to stop Eve from shutting down the hospital generator.


**Solution**

_Fandom: Eve_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance, Friendship_

_Pairing: Eve/Will_

_Word count: 531_

_Summary: [Alternative ending to Episode Four] Will has a different solution to stop Eve from shutting down the hospital generator. Eve/Will ONESHOT._

* * *

**AN: Don't judge me. Please. Episode Four was so full of Eve/Will moments (What are we calling them? Wive? Evill? Wilve?). I yelled "KISS!" several times at the screen, but they didn't listen. And because of ****last**** week's episode,**** and this week's episode and the preview for next week,**** I'm dying a little bit inside too. So I wrote this to feel better. Plus, writing this was another excuse to watch the entire episode over and over again.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER. I do not own Eve. This would have happened otherwise and it would have been glorious. I mean, if - **_**when**_** \- they kiss, it ****would/****will be glorious, but, anyway. I ramble too much in these Disclaimers/Authors Notes.**

* * *

_**Ten.**_

Today had not been the relaxing Sunday afternoon Will had been expecting, to say the least. Were relaxing Sundays even a thing anymore now that Eve was with them? Were there going to be any relaxing days anymore? Every day seemed to bring some new problem, some new antic, some new discovery. Like today, for instance. He had just watched Eve essentially blow up part of the substation that controlled the power for the estate and cut the power off all over town with the same ease as if she was switching the TV off during the football. Which she had. Another thing he hadn't been expecting.

_**Nine.**_

_**Eight.**_

It wasn't her fault, really, of course. It wasn't really _Eve_ doing those things - well, it was, but it also wasn't. It was someone - some_thing_ \- else, controlling her, forcing her actions like a puppet. _Like a machine._

_**Seven.**_

And now she was about to cut off the power to the hospital. Cutting the power off for the whole town was bad enough, but this was worse. Lives were at stake here.

_**Six.**_

There must be a part of her that was trying to fight this Protocol Zero thing, whatever it was. Will didn't know much about Eve, but he knew enough about her to know that she wouldn't want this to happen. It was like he'd told Lily earlier - Eve was unpredictable, not dangerous. She didn't hurt people.

_**Five.**_

"Eve, look at me!"

Her head snapped around to face him, catching him off guard; her eyes had shifted back to blue, wild and filled with fear. He had never seen her look so scared. Not even when he told her what could happen if Katherine ever discovered the truth about her, about how she would be taken apart.

"This is a hospital," he tried to explain. "There are people on life support. If you shut down this generator, they'll die!"

Something flashed across her face - Concern? Panic? - before it was replaced by that blank mechanical expression and the deep blue of her eyes was consumed by a vicious red the colour of flames.

_**Four.**_

"She doesn't understand! Do something!" Lily prompted him, panic etched into her face.

_**Three.**_

He did need to do something. He needed to do something now. He needed to -

_**Two.**_

His feet suddenly started moving, long strides spurred on by a rush of adrenaline. Before he even realised what he was doing, he'd turned her face around to face him - some distant part of his mind dwelling on the fact that he hadn't been thrown to the floor this time around - and caught her lips with his in a kiss, soft, sweet, and simple. He pulled away gently, gauging her expression. Baby blue eyes were staring back at him. Not the fiery colour her eyes had been a few mere seconds ago. Not filled with a void of scrolling computer codes, but filled with a swirling mix of confusion, surprise, and soft with affection. How he would love to see that look in her eyes every day.

_**One.**_

She suddenly slumped to the floor, limp in his arms.

* * *

**And the rest is history! :) The rest of the episode plays out how it did. Hope you enjoyed my alternative version of events. A kiss solves everything, at the end of the day. I'm a sucker for stories like that.**


End file.
